


my love for you was overflowing (i fear i may be drowning in it)

by rainingonyou



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, M/M, this is my least favorite skephalo divorce arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingonyou/pseuds/rainingonyou
Summary: It’s been silent all night.“I need to say something, before it destroys me.” Bad blurts out.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 27
Kudos: 155





	my love for you was overflowing (i fear i may be drowning in it)

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to the cherry groupchat 🙏 mostly wren, you seem very nice. currently crying about skephalo, holy shit. THIS SUCKS MY BAD.

It’s been five years.

It’s been five years since they talked, since that stupid love or host, and he’s been on edge all night, his wine glass considerably less full than it had been an hour ago.

Where did it all go wrong?

(he knows)

Not for the first time, he wonders what would’ve happened if he stayed away that day.

If he didn’t let his insecurities control him, even though in the end he was right.

  
  
Now, five years later with almost no contact, they’re alone in a discord call and he’s got nothing to lose.

And he’s so _tired_ of always wondering, always thinking of what could’ve been.

  
  
It’s been silent all night.

“I need to say something, before it destroys me.” Bad blurts out.

The icon lights up green for a second as a quiet voice says, “Alright.”

Was he really going to-

“Hello?”

He squeezes his eyes shut, breath catching. Alrighty then, it doesn’t matter anymore. “I always used to have the biggest crush on you, ‘Geppy,” the words are spilling out, like a weight off his chest, and it feels like a long time coming. “I spent _so_ _long_ trying to make you understand, I thought—knew, that you would find someone else. I listened while you joked and laughed and prodded like it meant _nothing_ to you, for y-years. Couldn’t you see that? Couldn’t you see me? I-i saw you, ‘Geppy.” He slumps against his chair, hiccuping, “Isn’t that funny? You used to be my reason for breathing, really. Then you left me, when you said you wouldn’t. Was I not good enough for you?”

There’s a sharp inhale and then the microphone crackles, “Bad-”

He shouldn’t say it. He knows he shouldn’t, but the words are bubbling up, on the tip of his tongue and he breathes out, “Do you ever wonder—think we could’ve been something, ‘Geppy?”

A pause. Then there’s a sound of a door clicking and a female voice trailing off in the background.

_Oh,_ he thinks. 

“I think,” Skeppy murmurs after a minute, shuffling in the background, “we definitely had a shot. I-i used to wake up in the morning and the first thing I would think about is you. If you were awake and waiting for me to log on, or if you were smiling at something stupid you saw in your Twitter feed.” He laughs a bit wetly, and Bad can feel his heart stuttering in his chest. Skeppy continues on, voice light, “I always thought we’d end up together.”

Something wet and freezing slides down his cheek and he realizes he’s crying. Sniffling, he says, “In another world, we live together and everything is great, actually. We’re making a trolling video right now and you probably paid me 100,000 dollars to make me move in with you, you muffin head.” The last two words slip out easily and Skeppy’s crying too, he realizes. “We make muffins every Sunday and take Rat on walks every afternoon, and everything’s _wonderful_.” 

“I agree, Bad, I agree.” Skeppy chokes out, “That sounds so fucking nice. Bad, I, I miss-“

Bad disconnects.

He couldn’t do it, he can’t hear those words. It would break him.

With his head in his hands, he sobs. Sobs for every year the clock ticked down and he still had no one, curled up on his bed with Rat tucked under his arm. Every tweet with his name in it left unanswered. Every call he almost clicked on but didn’t when he saw that one icon. Something that could’ve been, but never was.

It’s silent again.

The water drips from the faucet, the crickets chirp outside. Nothing has changed.

The house is still empty. And he’s still alone.

It’s five years later and people move on. He doesn’t get why he’s not one of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(His phone lights up and there’s a message from Quackity.

_Minecraft later?)_

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed, leave me prompts on my [tumblr](https://steponmefather.tumblr.com/) :] (unrelated but mayonnaise is so good, can I get an amen 🙏)


End file.
